


Fever Wedding

by spark_plugx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude gets sick, Dreams, F/M, NO PLOT RELATED SPOILERS, Nightmares, YOU CAN READ THIS WITHOUT SEEING SPOILERS, byleth is a good professor and friend, fever proposals, manuela is there judging per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_plugx/pseuds/spark_plugx
Summary: “You looked really pretty, actually you looked stunning,” he continued, medicine kicking in. “We got married, we were really happy,” he looked at her and saw the redness in her cheeks and a bewildered expression . “Hey Teach?”“Y-yes?”“Would you marry me?”





	Fever Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Another non-spoiler fanfiction! It's just some cute fluffy goodness! Hope you all enjoy.

Claude pulled at the collar of his shirt, feeling a bit hotter than usual. Training had been more difficult today, he was out of breath from the second they started.

“Are you okay?” Byleth asked, placing her hand on his arm. He felt a spark from the contact and smiled at his teacher, touched by her worry. 

“I guess I didn’t sleep well last night,” he shrugged and she gave him a weary look but continued on. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but he didn’t want to worry Byleth. She was always looking out for him, looking out for all the deer, he didn’t need to give her more work.

He took a step and paused, a wave of dizziness and nausea washing over him. “Ugh,” he groaned and stumbled. 

“Claude!” He heard Byleth shout and he felt her arms under him, keeping him from hitting the ground. “Ignatz, Lysithea, go get Manuela. Marianne, please come here and let’s try to figure out what’s wrong.” 

“I’m fine,” he said as Byleth slowly lowered him to lay on the grass. His vision was starting to blur, but he could tell Byleth and Marianne were kneeled next to him, looking him over. 

“No you aren’t,” Byleth said, feeling how hot his forehead was. 

“You worried about little old...me, teach?” He asked and closed his eyes when Marianne replaced Byleth’s hand with her own, healing magic working on his fever. 

“Of course I am,” Byleth said and Claude couldn’t tell if she actually said it or if it was the fever talking, but he passed out after. 

He had a dream as he drifted in and out of consciousness. It was odd, but he was older in the dream. Byleth was there, standing next to him while they looked out at the sunset. She was talking, but all he heard was Manuela questioning Byleth about Claude and his health the past few days. 

Older Byleth was stunning. Her eyes were gentle and warm and Claude always wanted her to look at him like that, but in real life. He didn’t know when he started wanting that, maybe the first time she smiled at him? She was beautiful, in and out of his dream. 

“Byleth…?” He asked what he thought was dream Byleth, but he felt someone brush his hair off of his forehead before a damp cloth was placed on it. 

“Here,” Byleth responded and when Claude opened his eyes, he was in the infirmary. There were two monks in the corners of his vision who were helping Manuala while she mixed up something. Byleth was sitting in the chair next to his bed, adjusting the cloth. 

“Teach?” He squinted, the light from the window was hurting his head. “What…?” 

“Rest, Claude,” she brushed her fingers gently over his eyelids and he closed them, allowing the soothing motion to let him drift away. 

His dream following was terrifying and felt too real. Byleth looking at him with pained eyes while she bled out in his arms. He was crying, begging her not to leave him. He woke up screaming, tears dripping down his face. A monk ran into the room immediately with Manuela right behind. 

“W-where’s Byleth?!” He asked, head throbbing. The chair next to his bed was empty and he didn’t see her anywhere in the room. The light coming in from the window was golden; he had been trapped in that nightmare for a few hours. He felt terrible.

“She’s preparing for a mission,” Manuela replied, putting her hands on his shoulders, attempting to push him down. “Took me forever to get her to leave…” she mumbled but Claude didn’t want to lay down. 

“I need to see her! Where is she?” He tried to get out of bed but Manuela was stronger than he thought. “Let me..”

“Go get Byleth!” Manuela ordered the monk, who ran out of the room. “Claude, I need you to calm down. Byleth is safe and she’s on her way.”

“I need to...see her,” Claude’s vision was getting blurry again but he refused to lay down until Byleth ran through the door, worry on her face. “T-Teach! You’re okay!!” He reached out for her, and she allowed him to grab her arm as she sat in the seat next to him. 

“I’m okay, Claude. Please lay down,” she put a hand over one of Claude’s and squeezed it. Relief washed over Claude and all that remained was exhaustion. He laid back down, but kept his hand with Byleth’s. 

“Please stay...don’t leave,” he begged, feeling small and weak and scared. “Don’t die, Teach.” 

“I will remain by your side,” Byleth reassured him. “For as long as you need me.”

“She’s not going on the mission, don’t worry,” Manuela came to the other side of the bed with a small cup. “Drink,” she held it to his mouth and he swallowed it all before gagging. “This will help with the fever and hopefully the nightmares.”

“Ugh, Teach, I think,” Claude coughed, the bitter taste still in his mouth. “She’s trying to poison me.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Manuela said while she cleaned up the small mess she had made. “Professor, will you be staying with him?” 

“Yes,” Byleth replied and Claude gave her a smile, head feeling lighter. Just having Byleth next to him made him feel better. 

“The medicine will make him drowsy, hopefully by tomorrow he’ll feel better,” Manuela said before she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Byleth rubbed her thumb over Claude’s hand, trying to calm him so he could sleep. 

“I had a crazy dream,” Claude said groggily, fighting to keep his eyes open. “You were dying,Teach, I was so scared.”

“I'm here now. We’re safe,” Byleth whispered as Claude slipped away again. 

His dream this time was soft. Byleth was smiling at him while she slowly walked towards him, dressed in white lace from head to toe. She looked like an angel and dream him had to hold back tears. He couldn’t stop staring at her throughout the ceremony. He felt so lucky, so happy when she smiled at him as she said ‘I do’ and he pulled her close and kissed her, the cheers of their friends in the background. 

He picked her up and carried her back down the aisle, laughing while she blushed, a bashful look on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Claude? Claude?” He heard a voice calling him but he didn’t want to leave the dream just yet. Not when Byleth was so happy in his arms and looked like she just came from heaven. 

“No,” he grumbled to the outside voice and turned his head as dream Byleth kissed his cheek. 

“I need to give you medicine,” it was Manuela’s voice and he felt a zap of cold to his forehead. It pulled him out of his dream and he groaned. “I guess you were having a good dream? Don’t move too much, the professor is still asleep,” she continued and forced a cup to his lips and he drank it down, coughing when she pulled the cup away. 

“What?” He asked between coughs and Manuela glanced to his right side and turned away, going back to the small desk she had been using for medicine. Claude looked down and froze mid cough, seeing Byleth asleep. She was still in the chair, but her head was resting on one of her arms on the bed next to his thigh. She was still holding his hand and he smiled. 

He really had the best professor in the world. 

“Teach?” He asked, gently shaking her shoulder. She groaned as Manuela left the room before sitting up slowly, back cracking. “I’m sorry, I know that wasn’t comfortable.” 

“I’m alright. How are you feeling?” She asked after she stretched. “Still having crazy dreams?”

“I feel groggy and weird. Yeah, I had kind of a weird dream…” he mumbled, yawning. “That medicine she gave me is gross,” it was making him drowsy again but he wanted to stay up and talk to Byleth. 

“Don’t fight against it, you need to rest,” Byleth said. “If you don’t rest, you can’t attend the ball.”

“Only if you promise you’ll dance with me,” Claude said, laying back down. Byleth looked surprised but nodded her head. “Perfect. You know Teach, you were in my dream...”

“Hm?” 

“You looked really pretty, actually you looked stunning,” he continued, medicine kicking in. “We got married, we were really happy,” he looked at her and saw the redness in her cheeks and a bewildered expression . “Hey Teach?” 

“Y-yes?” 

“Would you marry me?” 

“Claude-“

“In the future, of course. When I become the leader of the Alliance and I can make my ambitions come true. I want you there with me,” he rambled as Byleth stared at him. “I think we’d make a good team...I’d love to marry you one day.” 

“I...uhm,” Byleth remained flustered, looking at her lap until she took a breath. “If you still want to marry me in the future, then...yes.”

“Really?!” Claude asked, sitting up before he put a hand to his head, dizzy. 

“Claude, please,” Byleth pushed him back down gently. 

“I can’t believe it...I can’t wait to marry you,” he smiled at her and she shook her head, but returned the smile. “But first I’m goin’ take a nap.” 

Claude dreamt of riding a wvryn and Byleth playing with the cats by the docks. 

When he woke, he felt cool, no longer plagued with a fever. Manuela was there again, probably about to give him another dose of the disgusting medicine. Byleth wasn’t next to him and he was about to ask Manuela where Byleth had gone when she turned to him with a small cup in her hands. 

“The professor went to get you something to eat,” she already knew what he was going to ask. She handed him the cup and he sat up to drink it. It was much better than the medicine from before. “Also, congratulations on your engagement.” 

“My wh-“ he cut himself off, memories coming back to him of the previous day. Manuela chuckled and left the room, happy she had eavesdropped last night. 

Had he really proposed to Byleth? He put his face in his hands, embarrassed beyond belief. He really let his feelings slip out during his fever haze? Still, she had said yes. 

“Hello,” Byleth greeted, coming into the room with a tray in her hands. Claude looked up, bewildered for a few moments. She set the tray on his lap and his stomach growled. “Figured you would be hungry.”

“T-thanks Teach,” he said and slowly began to eat the oatmeal that he was given. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Claude too embarrassed to say anything. “Uhm, Teach…” 

“It’s okay,” she replied, giving him a gentle smile, her eyes soft and warm. Claude could feel his heart race as she looked at him. “I knew you would realize what you said and regret it.” 

“I don’t regret it! I just regret how I did it,” Claude admitted. “I want to achieve my dreams and ambitious with you by my side. It’s too much for me to ask now, but in the future, will you give me a chance to make you happy?” He asked, looking at her hopefully. 

“Y-yes,” Byleth said, face flushed. “Two proposals in less than a day? What will my father say.” 

Claude was proud of how far she had come with her humor and showing her emotions, but this was still embarrassing despite how happy he was. 

“Teach, please don’t tell anyone about the second time. Manuela already heard my fever proposal. That’s embarrassing enough,” he groaned as Byleth laughed. 

He was going to get teased mercilessly about this for at least the next month, but it was worth it if he got a chance to spend forever with Byleth.


End file.
